Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Byrd, Lamont FOA Number RFA-ES-19-003 Program Summary/Abstract (Overall) Project Title: International Brotherhood of Teamsters Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training Application Organization Name: International Brotherhood of Teamsters Address: 25 Louisiana Avenue, NW Washington, DC 20001 Project Director Name: Lamont Byrd Contact Phone Number: 202-624-6960 Email Address: lbyrd@teamster.org Website: teamsterworkertrainingprogram.org Grant Program Funds Requested: $12,953,953 The International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) Consortium is applying for funding under the Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWTP), Environmental Worker Training Program (ECWTP), and the Hazardous Disaster Preparedness Training (HDPTP) cooperative agreements to provide appropriate model health and safety training. The targeted population for the HWWTP is workers who are engaged in hazardous waste remediation, hazardous materials transportation, warehousing, solid waste and recycling, airline, and emergency response. The ECWTP will target members of disadvantaged and underserved communities to provide them with the life skills and job training needed to obtain employment and pursue environmental career paths. The HDPTP will target workers and community members who work and live in disaster prone areas and are likely to be involved in response and recovery activities. The long term objectives and specific aims of the IBT Consortium are to increase worker, community, and environmental safety and resilience by training workers to appropriately respond to accidental releases of hazardous materials, work safely on hazardous waste remediation projects, safely transport hazardous materials via truck, rail, or air, and safely respond to natural disasters. The IBT Consortium will access the nationwide population of targeted workers through established partnerships with appropriate partners to deliver training to 15,745 workers in the HWWTP, 730 workers in the ECWTP, and 4,455 workers in the HDPTP, for a total of 20,930 workers trained during the 5-year project period. IBT Consortium Page 1 Program Summary/Abstract (Overall)